


Your Kiss Is Cosmic

by zinny



Series: Heart of Iron [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinny/pseuds/zinny
Summary: What if, much like Starfire in Teen Titans, the only way for Peter Quill to understand the human language is by lip contact?





	Your Kiss Is Cosmic

The Avengers stood defensively on the rooftop of the tower, their shoulders tense and their eyebrows furrowed as the bulky spaceship hovered over their heads. Tony’s hands clenched, he wasn’t going to voice his fear but fuck, was he terrified. The only sound around them was the ships jets whirling around the air and the ragged breathing of the team.

Steve stood firmly next to Tony, his body slightly tilted enough that he was technically in front of him, almost placing himself as a human shield. Tony thought it was more irritating than cute but once again, he held his tongue. As the ship neared, JARVIS’s voice spoke soothing words into his ear, reminders of escape routes and ways to protect himself and the team if needed.

The ship eventually plunked on top of the tower, Tony’s back straightened and much like a set of dominos, the rest of the team followed suit. The doors slid open, revealing a group of aliens. Tony watched curiously as the colorful aliens stepped out of the ship, their hands raised in a non-threatening manner but still kept their gazes on them, almost daring the Avengers to try something.

“Who are you?” Steve asked, his jaw clenched and his grip tightened around his shield.

The aliens looked at each other, confusion evident on their faces. Before Steve or any of the Avengers could ask again, the aliens stepped aside; a more human-like man stepped forward. His soft honey hue curls were ruffled and his eyes were a shade of blue that could compete with Steve’s very own baby blues.

The man — alien — stepped forward, his red trench coat flowing beneath his boots with every step he took. A man with a flair for the dramatic, Tony could appreciate that. As the man stepped forward, Steve’s shoulders became tenser. Tony allowed his face-plate to be lowered, he was about to question the man himself but he didn’t even get a chance to blink. Before he knew it, the man was in front of him.

Tony could see the freckles scattered over the bridge of his nose, the delicate eyelashes brushing against his cheeks and the crinkles in the corners of his eyes. He opened his mouth once more only for the man to step forward, his right hand on Tony’s shoulder before he was being pulled in for a kiss.

He vaguely registered the shouts behind him, the only thing in focus was the cosmic beings lips interlocked with his own. Tony didn’t quite comprehend what was happening but something just clicked, he found himself lost in the sweet taste of the man’s lips and the way he purposely flickered his tongue inside his mouth, almost like he was searching for something.

As soon as it started, it ended. Tony found himself missing the man’s lips. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that he whined when the man pulled away. With that being said, he also didn’t miss how the man’s eyes gleamed in mischief as a smug smile tugged at the ends of his pink lips.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what the fuck?” Tony looked around, the other aliens were now behind him, weapons drawn as they were attempting the keep the Avengers from approaching them.

The man rolled his eyes at his team. “Guys, chill.” He turned back to Tony, his smile almost as charming as his own. “Sorry about that, for me to understand a language I have to have some sort of lip contact with someone who can speak the language. Names Peter Quill, Star-Lord, leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy.”

“Who?” Tony tilted his head to the side, ignoring the way his heart skipped a beat at Peter’s voice.

Peter pouted slightly, “Sorry to just bust in without warning... Although, Thor said he mentioned that we would be arriving sometime soon?”

“Oh,” Tony breathed, he gave Peter a once over before looking back at the Guardians. “You’re Thor’s alien friends.”

“That would be us.” Peter nodded, “You must be Stark. Thor’s mentioned you.”

“Yeah?” Tony looked up at him from beneath his eyelashes. “Did he also tell you that I’m fluent in more than five different languages?”

Peter’s Adam’s apple bobbed slightly before he schooled his features back to a nonchalant bravado. “No, he didn’t.” His eyes flickered from Tony’s eyes to his lips. “Wanna teach me French later?”

“I’d be delighted, mon beau.” Tony purred, before sending him a wink and strutting back to his team.

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and this happened. You’re welcome.


End file.
